Final Destination:Young Bones
by meismedude
Summary: Part 1 of the Black Rose Series. When Natalie Jackson forsee's a horrible accident that kills her and her friends, she saves a handful of people from being killed. However she soon realises that her new found gift is needed again as survivors start to die.
1. The Beginning

Chapter One

_(Unknown P.O.V)_

_Date - 6th January 2009_

Nick O'Bannon was sitting at the table along with his girlfriend Lori and friend Janet. The girls were laughing, they thought they had survived and escaped Death on more than one occasion. Sweat ran down Nick's face as he gaze around the room. Clues were placed all the way round the room.

A leaflet of the local swimming pool, where Hunt was horrifically killed.

A film review on Love Lays Dying, which was the movie Janet and Lori were going to killed in, whilst watching it.

The TV set was changed to a racing car channel. Familiar to how this thing all started.

Nick knew the signs, he knew what had happened after he saw these signs. The girls laughed again as they talked about actually going to see Love Lays Dying without interruptions. How could they be so foolish and nieve.

I looked back at my paper. I was holding it near my face so it wouldn't be seen. I continued to read the headlining article that I have read many times before.

_... The plane that crashed had over 150 people on. It managed to get off the runway and into the air just as it experience technical difficulty's. Shortly after two minutes in air time, the plane combusted, killing all on board and anyone hit by falling debris._

The images filled my head. I smiled at the work been done.

_... The airport technicians have claimed that the combustion wasn't unusual since it was 'an old plane'. they had placed in papers for it to be taken off the flight chart but the plane's company heads declared it suitable for five more years._

A cover up story to last a lifetime.

_... the strange percularitys about the Flight 180 crash was that a young school student, attending a trip to Paris, was kicked off the plane along with several others due to his continuous panics about the plane going to explode. Police and FBI were baffled by the idea of this student being able to predict the future._

My face scrunched up in anger. Particually at the part of people escaping the explosion. I turned the page for my mind to be placed at rest.

A whole double page spread about how the survivors of the group started to die, one by one. I smiled.

I checked the time, 13:56pm. I rose up from my chair and left the newspaper on the table. I managed to get to the door before Nick caught my eye. He was looking at me, his dark eyes full of worry. My eyes were diverted to the bandage on his right arm, more of my handy work. I turned away my gaze and walked out of the door and onto the small plaza. I sat on a bench as I waited.

_(No one's P.O.V)_

The construction worker did as what the boy earlier had said. To tighten the post so it wouldn't fall. A gust of wind blew straight into the workers face making him drop his wrench. The next thing he knew, the scaffolding was falling. He quickly rushed out of the way as the pipes the middle of the road. An oncoming truck swerved away from the fallen scaffolding and headed for the nearby buildings. It hit the middle plaza and bolted for the small Cafe on the block. It crashed through the window and into a table of three people. The unfortunate thing was them three people were Nick, Lori and Janet. Janet was crushed by the wheels of the truck, Lori was smashed into a pillar and her head was flipped backwards whilst Nick was sent backwards and his head cracked open on the nearby wall.

A boy nearby the plaza gazed at the awful disaster but only smiled as he walked away.


	2. The Warning

Chapter Two

_(Natalie's P.O.V)_

_People ran screaming, the adults all were to scared to move and the blood that spattered my face was running over my eyes. Tears ran down my face as I saw the severed boy, crushed by two cars that had skidded on an icy road. The weak surface I was on, trembled. The metal poles in front of me broke as a lamp-post came crashing down into it. The lamp-post stayed where it was but the soul-shattering scream made me look over the edge. A girl with bright red her was facing face down on the concrete floor, she was still moving but she was badly hurt. The post then shuddered as it released itself from the ladder and went crashing down onto the red headed girl. Her face was the main impact of the post light bulb as it shattered; the girl's body became limp. The surface again shuddered but this time it crumbled away. I was so in shock at the girl's death that I didn't realise that the roof crumbled underneath me and I fell; into the direction of the broken shard of the fallen ladder._

I woke up, in a blind panic I tried to find my bedside lamp and quickly turned it on. The light shone over my messy room with clothes on the floor and drink cans on my small table. I quickly grabbed my phone that was on the table and pressed the centre button. 6:30 am flashed up and I decided to get out of bed for school. That nightmare scared the crap out of me. My hands were shaking and my skin was pale as I looked in the mirror. I was wearing my plain black pyjamas and my black hair was frizzy as a cartoon characters.

I quickly got showered and changed into my school uniform which was a plain white blouse, black skirt, black tights and shoes, a gold and black tie plus a blazer with the school logo on. My long hair was tied back into a ponytail and I placed a small layer of foundation on to hide my pale skin. By the time I had finished it was 7:10. I made my way downstairs trying not to wake up my Dad, who was still in bed. I found my bag at the end of the couch and dived inside to find my headphones. My phone was full charged and was blinking. I pressed the button to read a message from my boyfriend, Liam Hunt.

_"Don't forget I'm meeting you outside your house tommoz! :) X"_

I loved Liam with all my heart. But for some reason his text sent a shiver down my spine. Similar to when I woke up from my dream and instantly reminded me of the boy who got crushed by two cars. But I put the thought aside, it was only a stupid dream.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and quickly ate it. I then placed the headphones in my phone and started listening to my music. The drum beat and the recognisable guitar notes that Liam taught me to play. I was so into my music I didn't even realise my Dad walk down stairs and pat me on the shoulder. I took out my headphones and looked at him.

"You know the time right?" my Dad said, obviously still tired. I checked the time on the phone. 08:10am.

"Shit!" I shouted as I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. Liam was standing there, looking at his watch. His face was in an annoyed look but I could tell he was only putting it on for a laugh.

"I'm so sorry Liam, why didn't you knock?"

"Because you told me not too. Remember, your Dad would still be in bed 10 mins ago" his voice was nice to my ears.

"Anyway we've got 20 mins to meet up with Shannon, so go!" I pushed him with my hands and together we headed for Shannon's house. I turned my head back to my house just to check I didn't leave door open, again. In the window I saw a figure dressed in black, it was almost like a shadow. I turned my head across the street but no one was there. I thought it must have been the shadow of a lamp-post and my over-reactive imagination.

* * *

><p>It took us about 20 minutes to arrive at Shannon's place. With a mix of running and walking we managed to get there before we were late. We arrived at the garden to find a surprise waiting for us. A large guy standing by the doorway with the familiar uniform we had on. He had dark purple hair which skimmed his shoulders as his tips swooshed up upwards. He turned round, his eyes were warm and brown, somehow his stare made me feel warm inside. This was Liam Roseden. Although I have known him longer, we all call Liam Hunt (Liam) and Liam Roseden is called (Roseden). Don't ask.<p>

"Well you two are late!" he said jokingly.

"By one minute!" I replied out of breath.

"How long have you been there?" Liam asked.

"About five minutes" Roseden looked at my Liam, his eyes became a tidge more crueller but that changed when he looked at me.

"So how have both of you been?" he asked me although his words addressed both of us.

"Tired! A whole weekend of being woken up by nightmares!" I yawned. Liam looked at me in surprise. I forgot to tell him about the nightmares.

"Well you might cheer up after seeing Shannon" he laughed. At that moment the door to the house opened. There was Shannon in the same uniform, with a blue shoulder bag, her art folder in the other and her hair was bright red.

_ A girl with bright red her was facing face down on the concrete floor, she was still moving but she was badly hurt. The post then shuddered as it released itself from the ladder and went crashing down onto the red headed girl. Her face was the main impact of the post light bulb as it shattered; the girl's body became limp._

"Are you OK, Natz?" I heard Shannon's voice. Seeing her with red hair made me had a flashback of my recent dream.

"You were in my dream!" she looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Well obviously someone got the last image of me with black hair!" she glared at Roseden.

"I said it would go bright!" he replied.

"No, you had bright red hair in my dream!" my hands began to shake again.

"It's OK, it was just a nightmare. Can't hurt you in real life." Liam quickly hugged my face and kissed my forehead. I felt better quickly.

"Well now that's over! To SCHOOL!" Roseden said as he pointed in the right direction.

* * *

><p><em>(Unknown P.O.V)<em>

If only they knew ...


	3. The Vision

Chapter Three

_(Natalie's P.O.V)_

School went by really quickly. First of; all of year 11 had to pile into the auditorium for a brief assembly about behaving in the right manner. Me, Shannon and Roseden scoffed at the idea of acting normally. During this assembly we met up with Sophie Lund, a short strong-minded girl with short brown hair in a ponytail and wore braces with pink clamps on it. The braces looked awful but Sophie didn't mind as long as she could eat chocolate. She left the auditorium first, eager to get out of the boring lecture. Me and Liam were out next followed by Shannon and Roseden. All of us were bored stupid and typically tired.

Then Roseden became agitated and a small growling noise was heard. This was Roseden's unknown reaction to one thing only; Harry Howe, one of the most popular people at school, left the auditorium with his group of boys. Roseden has had a hatred for Harry since they first met. His main reasons are that he talks down to Roseden, he thinks he knows everything about Drama which is Roseden's favourite subject plus Harry made everyone turn against Roseden all because of Harry's mum getting fired by Roseden's mum at work. Since then every time Harry talks to Roseden it is followed by him receiving a broken nose, again.

We all made our way outside into the yard. Lessons had halted for a small break and we always came outside since it was a lot quieter. Me, Liam, Roseden, Shannon and Sophie were sitting on the benches when two more familiar faces walked out of the building. Dylan Wilson and Jodie Coward literally ran outside to get round the corner of the block and have a quick cigarette. Sophie saw this and jumped up and followed them.

"Why does she do that?" Shannon asked.

"Because it's Sophie" Roseden replied. He seemed depressed and un-easy.

"Are you OK, Liam?" I looked at Roseden and called him by his first name. He lifted his head up and smiled.

"Yeah, just remembering a bad day" he smiled as if it was a joke but then he turned back to depression.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" My Liam asked me so politely. He always looked out for Roseden and Shannon in times of trouble, mainly Roseden.

"If you could" As I finished my sentence, Roseden walked off towards the school entrance whilst Liam followed him. He caught up with him and they started to talk. I looked over at Sophie who was now smoking a cigarette with Dylan and Jodie. But it looked like Jodie and Dylan had just fallen out as they were both shouting at each other. It got so bad that Jodie slapped Dylan and then Dylan hit her back. The fact is knowing that I dated him was worse enough but also seeing him hit another girl, I almost got up and joined Jodie. Jodie screamed again and she and Sophie walked off still smoking a cigarette.

* * *

><p><em>(No One's P.O.V)<em>

The wind rustled over the school children, Natalie raised her head and noticed the strange draft. It rushed through the grounds like a monster's roar. A truck carrying metal sheets was rolling down the hill alongside the school railings.

Dylan cupped his cheek and continued to smoke his cigarette. He placed his foot on the side of the wall and breathed out the smoke.

Sophie looked back at the person who just tried to have sex with one of her mates. Why she did she had no idea, she just had a feeling to look at him.

Jodie stormed away from the bastard who just tried to feel her up. She trusted him and he then turns that trust around and throws it in her face. She could never look at him again. The cold draft made her shiver and she looked in Dylan's direction.

Harry walked out with his mates into the gust of wind that blew his fringe into his face. He moved it back and looked at the trees outside the school grounds.

Shannon looked at Liam and Roseden with utter confusement but then felt the cold bitterness of the wind on her skin and turned her head.

The truck picked up pace, the driver sipped up a cup of home-made coffee when he hit a bump in the road. He spilt his coffee on his lap and he lost control of his truck on the icy road. The truck picked up speed and crashed into the school yard railings and the truck swerved. It skidded along the yard. Dylan was in shock, his cigarette in his mouth still as he froze up. The truck, in full speed, crashed into the school wall, Dylan was leaning on; this crushed Dylan against the wall, breaking his bones and splattering his blood over the wall and yard.

The fragile wall started to crack as the impact shuddered through the entire building. Sophie was so much in shock that she just looked at the wall. Cars on the road skidded on the icy road, some crashed into each other and exploded on the road. One car rushed onto the metal sheets on the back of the truck and jumped onto the roof and started to spill oil onto the ground. Again the wall suddenly started to fall; Sophie began to run when the wall fell in front of her. She breathed with relief.

"Sophie, Are you OK?" Natalie screamed as she saw many people run away from the disaster scene.

"Yeah!" Sophie replied, but it was too late. As soon as she said it, the rest of the wall fell on top off her, crushing her to death.

Jodie screamed as blood splattered all over her, she ran backwards but slipped on the oil, the car on the roof was leaking, and fell. Oil poured all over her until she almost drowned in it. She stood up but it was a mistake, as more cars crashed into the building, she dropped her cigarette and set herself on fire. She ran into a group of boys, separating Harry from his group. Jodie and the other boys ran inside but again it was a mistake as a car crashed into them, presumably killing them all.

Harry, in panic ran into Roseden, who without second thought and the disaster happening would have kicked him to the ground. Harry, Liam, Roseden, Shannon and Natalie ran round the corner of the building to find the scene ever worse.

"What do we do now?" Harry screamed like a girl but it was the scream of Natalie that echoed through everyone's ears. A piece of metal from an explosion shot straight through Harry's head, taking it swift off from his neck. The body fell to the ground and was consumed by the fire that was spread round the yard.

"Quick, a Ladder!" Roseden yelled as he started to climb up the ladder, Natalie followed him and so did Shannon. She was halfway up when Liam joined them. Natalie and Roseden were on the roof trying to help the others; Shannon was almost at the top when a lamp-post hit the top of the ladder, breaking it from the wall. Shannon hung on for dear life as Liam fell onto the stone floor. He managed to stand up but was sent tumbling down into the road by an explosion inside the school.

"It's OK, I'm fine!" At that moment his lower half of his body was crushed by two cars crashing into each other. Natalie started to cry as she saw her love die in front of her. Shannon then fell to the ground as the ladder fully gave way. Her bright red hair was flaying about, she was about to rise up when the lamp-post moved and crashed into her head. Her scream echoed Natalie's. Roseden tried to get her to move away from the edge but Natalie wouldn't move. But it was to late when the roof crumbled away sending Natalie falling into one of the ladder shards, stuck in the wall. She felt pain and coldness as her heart was plunged out of her back.

Natalie closed her eyes tight.


	4. The Event

Chapter Four

_(Natalie's P.O.V)_

I opened my eyes in a scream. Liam looked at me, Roseden looked at him then me. I was crying, badly. Everyone was looking at me now.

"Natz, are you OK?" Roseden was the first one to ask. He and Liam rushed over to me whilst I was in my panic. Sweat dripped down my neck and my arms flared about as I pushed Shannon's hand off my shoulder. I stood up to see Dylan get slapped by Jodie, Sophie looked at Dylan in shock whilst Jodie walked off. Dylan just huffed and cupped his cheek.

"NO, Don't go round there!" I shouted towards Dylan, he looked at me funny and continued to smoke his cigarette. Jodie and Sophie looked at me as I ran towards Dylan.

"What the hell are you on?" Dylan shouted back at her.

"There's going to be a crash, a truck is gonna lose control and crash into you!"

"Seriously" Dylan said, obviously not believing me.

"No it is, then more cars are going to crash and it kills everyone!" I shouted, almost pleading. Liam, Roseden and Shannon all looked at me. I think the only person who believed me was Roseden, his face was in deep concern.

"Seriously dude, sort your bitch out!" Dylan shouted at Liam. Liam hugged me.

"Don't call her a bitch!" Liam started on Dylan. I walked backwards towards Shannon.

"Are you serious about this?" she asked me.

"Yes, I saw it in my head. Look Harry and his group are going to walk out that door" I said it and almost instantly Roseden's head flipped to the entrance. And sure enough, Harry and his group came walking out of the door.

"You bastard!" I heard Liam flip at Dylan as he threw a punch at him. The two lads got into a scuffle. Sophie and Jodie came running up, Sophie helping Liam and Jodie making sure Dylan didn't overreact. Harry and his group parted to let two teachers come out and dragged the scufflers inside. Harry's group went in straight away after they saw the bust up. We followed them, all I could do was try to warn everyone else outside but the teacher made sure we were all taken inside. Many students round the corner were going to die, if I didn't do something. Then I saw it.

I looked round to see the truck coming down the street. We were dragged inside by the teacher. We were taken in and the door was closed.

"Stop, don't you understand, you have to get everyone inside now before it happens!" I screamed. Jodie, Sophie, Liam and Dylan were taken to the side. Mr Robinson stood in front of the door to make sure we didn't go out.

"Will you be quiet, everything is fine!" he said. Then we heard a large bang and people started to scream.

"Were too late, can't you hear people are dying!" I shouted back. The group looked out the window to see everything that was happening. All of them looked at me in shock horror.

"Nothing is happening, see I'll open the door to show you!" before I could stop him, he opened the door. He didn't look outside but said "See nothing is ..." He was cut of by a metal pole inserting itself straight through his chest. Blood splattered all over me, Shannon and Roseden as Sophie and Jodie screamed. We looked out the open door to see a car coming towards us, I realised this was supposed to be the car that killed Jodie and Harry's crew, plus all those behind the door.

"Run!" Roseden shouted and we all made our way out of the way. The other teacher came out of a room nearby and saw Mr Robinson dead on the floor. He froze and turned his head outside to see his end. The car crashed through the wall and door, making the teacher run but it was too late. He was lifted up and crashed through the window screen, the car continue into the wall where it combusted into an explosion. I realised it was the explosion that must have sent Liam back into the road. The flames engulfed the room but did not reach us. Then we heard Harry and his boys yelp in fear as a metal piece skimmed past Harry's head and straight into one of the boys right eye, killing him.

This boy was called Tyler Baxter. I had known him and talked to him before but we never had a good friendship. He was the last person to die in the disaster. 43 people died all across the yard and some rooms with windows in them. We were lucky to survive.

Or were we ...


	5. Dylan Wilson

Chapter Five

_(Natalie's P.O.V)_

Shortly after the events, me and my friends were taken up to a room, along with Jodie, Dylan, Harry and a couple of his friends. After seeing one of their friends horrifically killed, they were shook up. Me, Shannon and Roseden were given towels to wipe away the blood from our faces, Sophie and Jodie were given glasses of water for their throats. The clock on the wall ticked by as we all just sat their, saying nothing. Dylan was looking at me with glares, I could tell he was. Liam had me in his arms whilst Roseden sat next to me.

"Are you a terrorist or something?" Dylan broke the silence. Harry and his friends looked up as if it was an insult. I looked up at him in utter disgust.

"What!" I shouted back.

"Are you a terrorist?" he repeated with a serious look on my face.

"Of course she isn't! Why would you ask that?" Roseden joined in. He almost got up but I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Well, the way she knew about that crash and the killings of those people is very weird!" Dylan was growing angry. He stood up, Jodie and Sophie tried to pull him down but he wouldn't stand for it.

"She said she had a vision of it happening, you Dickhead!" Liam stood up now, their faces almost touched as Liam and Dylan acted like two alpha males in a lion pack.

"Of course, she had a supernatural vision of us all dying! That's very believable isn't it!" He began to grow sarcastic.

"Everyone except Roseden, if you must know" I shouted at Dylan. Roseden turned around towards me with a confused look on his face.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah, you were first to climb the ladder round the corner of the building and you were on a stable part of the roof ... unlike me" I said sadly. He looked deep into my eyes, he felt sad.

"Well OK then, everyone apart from that twat, died. Either you had something to do with this or you're just fucking lucky!" After he pointed his finger at me he left the room barging past two men in suits. They looked at him and continued into the room.

"Who are you?" Harry said, quietly. Roseden huffed under his breathe making sure Harry didn't see the resentment.

"We are Detective Inspector Charles and this is my associate Lt. Caroline" The smaller of the two said.

"Lt. Caroline! Is that your first or second name, madam?" Shannon asked after hearing his name. We all sniggered, even Harry's friends.

"Last name Miss Shaw and I hope that you could contain your jokes whilst we question you all" Caroline became quiet frightful. His face became red as both he and Charles sat down in front of us all. Roseden became un-easy as he sat back down.

"So what happened then?" Charles asked us all, they was only silence.

* * *

><p><em>(No One's P.O.V)<em>

Dylan walked away from the room, he was so frustrated. He didn't even notice the two men enter the room after he left. Dylan passed a wall full of art work from the year 8 art class. They were clay faces to represent themselves on the inside, Dylan never really like them. In anger he punched the wall, making it shudder. He walked off.

The wall started to crack, it was ever so fragile. The crack ran across the wall and ended at a hook of a horrible red painted clay face. The hook and the clay face both fell and hit the floor. Nearby, a water cooler was running properly and fine. But one of the pieces of the clay face, when it broke, travelled into the system itself and made the machine leak water. The water skimmed down the plastic base and onto the laminated floor. Dylan was walking around the floor trying to calm down. The water continued to leak but faster and with a lot more pressure. Dylan stood at the top of the stairs and looked down. The water skimmed his shoes as it now started to run down the stairs. He walked back towards the wall, when he realised the water.

"What the fuck is this?" he shouted to himself. He stayed by the water, shouting for someone to come help. No one heard him. The water flooded the entire top of the staircase and was now heading towards Dylan's feet.

* * *

><p><em>(Natalie's P.O.V)<em>

Natalie went blank for a minute. Nothing but Darkness, then she heard it. A song. Kelly Clarkson's Because of You was ringing in her ears whilst flashes of images popped up. She say Dylan running out of the room, the water cooler and the top of the staircase being flooded. Before she came out of her trance, Natalie saw the corpse of Dylan at the bottom of the stairs with his neck rip at the back due to one of the steps that was cut into it. She saw everyone in the room as she opened her eyes.

"Natz!" Liam said.

"Where are the detectives?" I asked realising they were gone.

"They went to go find Dylan, of all people!" Jodie said.

"Oh NO" I shouted as I headed for the door. I placed my hand on the handle.

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked, she, Liam and Roseden all looked at me. Again, Roseden had a different kind of look on his face than all the others.

"I just had another vision!"

"Are we all gonna die?" Sophie asked.

"No but Dylan is! I just seen it" I opened the door only to hit someone. Dylan was sent backwards by the door and he managed to stable himself before placing his hand on his cheek.

"You BITCH!" He shouted. Everyone was staring out the room, and then I heard a sound. I turned to face the water cooler which was bursting out water it looked like it was going to explode. It did and the plastic bottle on the top shot out and headed straight for Dylan. The bottle hit Dylan and he went backwards and slipped on the flooded laminate floor at the top of the stairs. He fell backwards and down the stairs. It looked like he was going to be fine until his neck fell on the last step which somehow had lost its plastic cover and the metal plate was sticking out. His neck cut into it and then he was dead. His head only attached to his body by a small piece of skin at the front. Blood soaked everywhere. Liam, Shannon, Roseden, Sophie, Jodie, Harry and the newly joined Charles and Lt. Caroline gazed down the stairs at Dylan's horrific corpse.

Roseden looked at me as I focused on my vision. He looked at me as if he had to seen the vision.


	6. Sophie Lund

Chapter Six

_(Sophie's P.O.V)_

Two weeks had passed since the eventful crash plus the mysterious accident that killed Dylan. Sophie first believed in Natalie's vision but after going to guidance councillors she decided it was just Natalie being quite lucky in her guesses and only looking for attention. Sophie attended both the memorial and the funeral for those who died that day.

She decided to go to the hairdressers to get her hair cut and make sure she can fully live the rest of her life as normal. She woke up early in the morning and travelled downstairs. Her mum and sister was in the kitchen having toast and listening to the radio.

"Hello Honey!" her mum said quite cheerfully.

"Don't yell, my head feels like it's been stabbed to death!" Sophie said as she felt stabbing pains in her skull. She quickly got a piece of toast and ran upstairs to get changed. She looked in a mirror. Her hair was officially dead and her ends were splitting. She got dressed in beige pants, a white shirt and wearing a blue life preserver type jacket over the top. She ran downstairs and out the door heading for the hairdressers. As she closed the door the handle broke off and dropped to the floor, breaking the concrete below.

She reached the salon at about 10am with only five minutes to go. She walked in and was greeted by the cheerful faces of the people who ran the salon. She quickly took off her jacket and hung it on a little coat rack. As she was about to walk off the rack fell and hit another shelf. Sophie placed the rack upright but didn't realise the screw coming loose on the shelf.

* * *

><p><em>(Natalie's P.O.V)<em>

I stayed huddled in Liam's arms. Roseden was sitting in a chair huddled up to himself as Shannon walked up and down the living room. All of us were staying at Roseden's house since his parents were away in Spain. Me, Liam, Shannon and Roseden were all spooked about the goings on in the past week. I especially was spooked since I realised that I had accidently killed Dylan by putting him in way of the water cooler bottle. Although I hated him with all my guts I didn't want him to die, well not as horrifically as that. Then I felt a slight twinge in her head and it happened, again.

My vision went blurred then fully dark. The cheerful face of Sophie appeared, her short brown hair and pink braces was smiling straight at her. This was Sophie about five minutes before the truck crashed into the school. Then it changed to the sign above the salon in the centre of town, the sign was a girl getting her hair cut by a pair of scissors. The song Hole in the Head by some girl group I didn't recognise was in the background that's when I saw Sophie's limp corpse. Blood was all over the floor, something happened to her that caused her to bleed a lot. Then I came back to reality.

I gripped Liam's leg as tears strolled down my face.

"Natalie, what happened?" Roseden asked as he saw my face.

"I had one of them visions again. This time it was Sophie. She was covered in blood and I saw the salon shop in town!" I screamed.

"Which is where she is right now?" Shannon said looking at her phone. "Her status on Facebook says she going to get her haircut and her location is Ingram's, the salon in the town centre." The group stood in fear and no one moved.

"Call her!" Liam said eventually, my hand loosened.

"But she doesn't believe me remember. At Dylan's funeral she called me a liar and that I was lucky!" I screamed.

"Just call her" Roseden joined up with Liam, I hated this because I always lost when Roseden joins Liam's side.

"Fine" I picked up my phone and dialled Sophie.

* * *

><p><em>(No One's P.O.V)<em>

Sophie sat in the chair and the woman placed a black apron over her body. Sophie had placed her bag by the coat rack that had fallen over. Her phone started to ring and her entire bag vibrated. it shuddered the rack and it started to move back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Sophie, you going to have to wait a few minutes. My assistant messed up the paperwork" The man in charge of her hair said. He walked out of the room leaving his scissors on top of the shelf. The screw came out some more but didn't fall. Sophie just sat in the chair alone in the room, looking in the mirror. She started to play around with the chair by swivelling it around but what she didn't know was that a hair-dryer wire was tangling itself around the wheels. She saw the hair-dryer which was hung up on the mirror, the wire hung at the top of the mirror held by a small clip. Sophie then decided to stand up because her butt was getting numb. This was a mistake.

She tripped over the wires around the chair and banged into the mirror. A pot of hair gel fell to the floor and emptied itself, making Sophie slip. The bang against the mirror made the clip fall out and the hair-dryer wire fell down and looped itself around Sophie's neck. She started to panic and she fell as her feet slipped on the gel. She couldn't breathe as the wire tightened around her throat. She clawed at the wire but this only made it worse. She kept banging on the mirror and tried to call for help but she couldn't speak. It was only when the salon assistant came in and saw Sophie that she stopped panicking. The assistant got a sharp metal nail file and cut straight through the wire. Sophie crawled along the floor, out of breathe and in pain. the assistant placed her pair of scissors on the shelf which made it loosen some more but not completely.

Sophie sat up against the wall and grabbed her bag. She reached her phone and was about to call 999 when she saw a text from Natalie. The text said "Get out of the Salon, I just had a vision!". Sophie then realised that if the assistant didn't cut the wire, she would have been dead. Sophie started to reply "It's OK, I've just been saved!" She was about to hit send when it vibrated making her jump and knocking over the rack. It hit the shelf which made it tip to one side and the scissors slipped of the shelf. The points of the scissors faced downwards as they fell. Sophie looked up only to meet contact with the metal tools. Both scissors impacted her face and blood splattered everywhere and some poured down her neck and clothes. The assistant screamed in horror as Sophie layed dead on the floor. Her phone in her hand was holding onto a few buttons which turned on the song "Because of You by Kelly Clarkson" and it was playing loudly.


	7. The Past

Chapter Seven

_(Natalie's P.O.V)_

We sat in Roseden's house; we had just watched the news about Sophie's death at the salon. I was in floods of tears whilst Shannon was cringing as the footage of the body being taken out of the salon was playing. The body in the black bag was small like Sophie but what happened next scared them all, Sophie's left hand fell out of the sheet to show the blood covered white skin. Liam quickly turned of the TV as fast as he could and faced his three friends.

"What is happening?" he asked the group.

"Well, we all have survived a major disaster that killed loads of people, mainly because of Natalie being able to see people's deaths before they happen. And now two people who Natalie originally saw die and saved them are now dead in horrible accidents." Roseden put it blank.

"Yes, I know that. But seriously, two survivors die within a week." Liam placed the idea in everyone's head of what he was going to say next. "Something has happened to us and we have no idea what is going on!"

"Natalie" Shannon said quietly. I looked up in horror and shock. "Please explain to us what your first vision was like?"

I spent the better part of an hour explaining the first vision to my friends. Both Shannon and Liam cringed at the parts of them dying whilst Roseden was just amazed that he could had possibly out run all of the carnage.

"That's all that I can remember" I said at the end.

"So Dylan died first, then Sophie, Jodie, Harry, Liam, Shannon then you" Roseden said trying to understand it all. "Another factor that makes it weird is that Dylan died first, like the vision, and then Sophie dies second, again like in the vision"

"So what you saying that there is a order?" Shannon asked.

"No what I'm saying is if there is some magical fantasy crap that is coming after you lot for surviving an event that you were never supposed to survive. Then what it looks like is that people are dying in the order they were meant to die in." Roseden explained it very clearly.

"Do you think something is coming after us?" Liam asked me.

"I'd say that if I'm still having these visions and that two of the survivors are dead. Then yes, something is coming after us." I said mostly sad. Roseden then quickly rose and gathered his laptop and quickly searched something.

"What are you doing?" Liam and Shannon both asked him till we got a response.

"Here we are!" Roseden said as he flipped the laptop into the view of the others. "I've simply just typed in features of the events that we have experienced over the past week and I've found this!" He clicked on a video of an older boy and girl, possibly in their late teens inside what seemed to be a dark room.

* * *

><p>"Well ... I don't know how to start!" the boy said.<p>

"Just start from the beginning!" the girl said.

"My name is Alex Browning, this is Clear Rivers. We are both survivors of the Flight 180 crash!" he seemed sad at the mention of the incident.

"We were meant to die on the crash along with many other students and passengers. However, Alex had a vision of the flight exploding and managed to escape with me and a few others." Clear said. She obviously must have known what to say since Alex did not. "For weeks we thought that the only thing that we would live with was not dying in that explosion. But Death couldn't let us live."

"Shortly after our return home, my friend Tod Waggner was strangled to death by a washing line wire. The police thought this to be suicide since there was no sign of a break in and both parents were un-speakable." Alex managed to gain his confidence. "The next day, I met up with River for coffee that just happened to be the spot where the other survivors all meet up. Terry Chaney was hit by a bus that I had foreseen in a window. When I later looked around the bus was gone."

"Then we realised that Death was following us." Clear took up again. "One by one the other survivors started dying in accidents until Alex saved me and another survivor, Carter from death and later on Alex was saved. This made us believe that Death had stopped since his plan had failed." Clear quickly got out of camera view and her sobs were heard.

"Carter was killed only yesterday by a sign falling on him. We thought that Death had skipped us but the fact is something was bringing Death towards us and we had no idea what was doing it. So as a final message out there; if you have had a vision and survived, find the link." The video ended.

* * *

><p>"So Death is after us" Shannon said.<p>

"Seems like it" Roseden said. "But Alex said there was a link between Death and us. What's the link?"

"I have no idea but maybe if we follow my visions then maybe it would lead us to the link if we managed to save the other survivors." I said.

"So we now on rescue missions" Liam said still in shock.

"Yes, if we can find the link then maybe we can stop Death from ever doing this again" I finished.

"There is still one thing that I am confused about!" Shannon said.

"What's that?" Liam asked.

"You said that in the two visions you heard songs in the background." she remembered.

"Yes, erm ... 'Because of you' for Dylan's death and 'Hole in the Head' for Sophie's" I remembered but still trying to keep calm about my new pledge.

"Natalie, why didn't you mention that before?" Roseden shouted out loud.

"Why, is it important?" I responded.

"Yes, don't you get it!" he looked around the room, everyone was speechless. "'Because of you' for Dylan's death, you opened the door knocking him backwards into the way of the water bottle. The song was about that. 'Hole in the Head', scissors fell on top of Sophie's head, I'm sure it made a hole in her head there!" Everyone realised what the songs were about.

"So the song usually links to the actual deaths?" Liam said.

"Yes!" Roseden was up on his feet. "We just now have to warn the others".

That's when I felt dizzy and her eyes went blurred. I had to sit down but she couldn't find the chair. Everything went black as did the other visions I had. I saw water rising above my face, I was still breathing so I wasn't drowning. Then I heard the song New Divide by Linkin Park and then I saw it. Jodie Coward's infamously scarred right arm was floating in the water; the water was coloured red with blood. I came out of the vision.

"I have just had another vision" I screamed.

"What happens?" Liam asked.

"Jodie's next and something happens in water and the song is New Divide." I screamed back.

"Jodie told me this morning she was going to the swimming baths with her niece" Roseden said.

"Right, when we bumped into her going to get some milk" Shannon putted in.

"Get your coats then, we going People saving" Roseden said.


	8. Jodie Coward

Chapter Eight

_(Jodie's P.O.V)_

Jodie walked along the side of the street heading for the new and improved swimming baths, the glass pyramid roof shone in the hot summer day. Jodie looked in the pocket mirror and saw the brown skinned girl with long black hair that flowed in the wind. The wind was beautiful and cooled down the sweat on Jodie's brow. The little girl ran along the road looking at the shiny metal cars rolling by. Jodie's little niece smiled as she looked at her aunt.

"Don't run off into the road" Jodie shouted trying to hide the lit cigarette from her innocent niece. As soon as she turned her back, Jodie breathed in the smoke. They reached the swimming baths and managed to get in on a low price without any extra charge. They walked straight into the main area to see the huge pool of water with many people swimming and sliding down the large yellow slide in the centre. The glass pyramid it had for roof had wires that connected to huge lights over the pool.

Jodie and her niece walked to the changing rooms and got changed into their swimsuits, both were black and both were nice fitting. They entered the pool and started to splash about with other people, Jodie was having a fun time with her niece. Until her sister would come along and pick her up at about 5 o'clock. When Jodie got out she asked someone for the time. They said 4.30. She quickly got her niece out, dried and changed into her clothes. Jodie was still in her swimming costume and decided to stay another hour or so.

* * *

><p><em>(No One's P.O.V)<em>

The construction block next door to the swimming baths was continuing construction on the extra spa facility for the swimming baths. The workers decided it was time for leaving time. A crane lifting up a pile of bricks was hovering over the new block when the guy left to go home. He left the crane un-manned and as soon as he walked on the ground, he made a group of pigeons fly upwards into the crane. One of the pigeons hit a lever and made the crane swing round till the pile of bricks was hovering over the glass pyramid. Because the pigeons thought the crane was a tree they stayed on the crane, one even landed on the release lever.

Some kids nearby were messing around with a football in the local pitch just round the corner from the construction site. They decided to start a competition to see who can kick the ball highest.

* * *

><p><em>(Natalie's P.O.V)<em>

Me, Liam, Shannon and Roseden were on the bus heading towards the modernised swimming bath, all of us hoping we would get there on time and save Jodie. All of us were fussing as we saw the glass pyramid roof.

"That's it!" Roseden said as he rose up.

"Roseden, what ...!" before Shannon could ask he was off the bus. I followed him off the bus but Liam and Shannon were stopped by the doors that had almost caught my leg. We both ran towards the swimming baths. My black hair was swinging in my face whilst Liam's purple hair was pulled back by the wind and speed we were running at.

I turned the corner and saw the pile of bricks over the roof. I then returned to my vision of Jodie's death and I saw the pile of bricks in the water which was slowly being covered with Jodie's blood.

"The brick's" I yelled. "That's her death!" Roseden ran with more speed than I had ever seen him run. He and Jodie were friends but Roseden always said that she reminded him off his sister, who died last year. He tore through the car park almost getting run over by two cars that almost crashed like they did when Liam died in her first vision. That's when I stopped out of breathe. Roseden was already inside the building when I saw Liam and Shannon hauling themselves round cars and towards me.

"Natz" Shannon shouted whilst Liam placed his arms around her.

"Roseden's in there!" I managed to say, the three of us moved into the building and managed to get past the receptionist un-noticed. We rushed into the main swimming area and they began to sweat as the heat hit us. We saw Liam on the side walk yelling at Jodie in the water.

"Jodie, you need to get out!"

"One minute, I can't hear you!" she yelled as she climbed out from the pool and onto the side. She stood up to show that she was a head shorter than Roseden.

"We need to get out of here!" he said gripping her shoulders.

"Why?" she said in confusement.

"There is something after you!" he said with deep sympathy. "It could kill you!"

"Me ... something's after me" she wasn't denying that something was coming after us all. In fact I could tell she knew Roseden was telling the truth because of his eyes. They always showed if he was lying or not.

"Not just you, the survivors of the pile-up at the school last week. Those who survived are being killed off because Natalie had her vision."

"So all that was true" Jodie screamed in shock. My face scrunched up as I heard Jodie's true thoughts.

"Yes and you are next, she had another vision!" Roseden finished off the conversation.

* * *

><p><em>(No One's P.O.V)<em>

The boys on the pitch, round the corner from the swimming baths, were continuing there competition of who can get the ball highest. One of the boys grabbed the ball and kicked, he kicked it so hard it hit the base of the crane and made it shudder. The pigeons, scared, flew away so fast that they clicked a lever and the bricks fell.

Jodie was walking with Roseden when Natalie saw them, the bricks were falling.

"Roseden!" she shouted and he looked up. The bricks were about to fall on him and Jodie. Jodie gripped his leather jacket as he pushed her along the sidewalk away from danger. The bricks smashed through the glass roof making everyone look up. The bricks smashed where Roseden and Jodie were standing and tipped into the swimming water.

Roseden and Jodie were standing scared on the sidewalk, when Jodie heard a creaking. She looked up and saw a wire connecting to the glass roof was about to fall. The glass around it was cracking and as it smashed, Jodie pushed Roseden into the water. But she didn't have time to jump in herself. The wire whipped so fast that no one saw where it went. It landed in the water in front of Roseden as he was about to get out. He looked up at Jodie as we all did. She was standing their, crying a tear of blood, as the top half of her body slid diagonally off her legs. As the torso hit the water, her legs crippled over and everyone realised the wire must have slit through her body.

Roseden was in tears as the torso of Jodie's corpse drifted to the shallow part and Natalie realised her vision had come true, again. The song 'New Divide' represented Jodie getting split in half; whilst the bricks in the background represented the start of it all.

Liam immediately dragged Roseden out of the water and moved him out of Jodie's blood. Shannon and Natalie were looking in horror as someone they knew well was dead in front of them. A breeze swooped across the four of them as they all tried to leave the swimming baths.


	9. Roseden's Warning

Chapter Nine

_(Natalie's P.O.V)_

Roseden was in tears as his hair was still dripping Jodie's blood. He was sitting in the back of a ambulance as they carried of the two parts of Jodie's body. He couldn't understand why Jodie pushed him out of the way instead of chucking herself in with him. He was wet through to his underwear; it wasn't a good feeling for him. Myself, Liam and Shannon were on the opposite side of the car park, gazing at him, none of us dared to go near him. I could understand how he was feeling: he wasn't meant to die so Death wasn't chasing him but all of his friends, he had become involved even if he didn't want to and Death most of the killings affect Roseden more than the rest of the group.

Then he rose up, he left the ambulance and headed towards us. His face was sad but not angry, like we had expected.

"Well, I'm off!" he said very seriously.

"No you need to stay here!" Liam said. Roseden looked into his eyes and I swore he was crying more now.

"That seems the best option but I have a Drama Exam tomorrow so I'm going to the theatre." Work always made Roseden forget about bad stuff in his life. "You can still stay in my house but just try and keep this freakiness away from me as you can". At that moment, Roseden walked off to the theatre.

"He seems really bad!" Shannon said as the ambulance started to squeal and leave. We walked into town where we found a bench and sat down on it.

"So since three people are dead and we know the order of those who survived; plus we know how to work out the visions. What do we do?" I asked the others. Liam and Shannon waited a bit.

"Well we know Harry's next, we also know he is in the same exam as Roseden, tomorrow" Shannon started.

"But Roseden didn't want us to bring Death near him again. He's already seen someone die for his sake!" Liam said trying not to be mean.

"Well he's going to have to put up with it. This is the life of another person at is mostly our fault that Death is after him!" Shannon shouted as she tried not to blame it all on me.

"I know but he is our Friend!" I raised my voice. Shannon and Liam were a little gobsmacked but when I became faint and un-responsive they jumped.

Another vision was happening and this one hurt. I felt like my brain was on fire. Images of Roseden performing in the theatre were popping up but then came a moving image of Roseden singing 'The One That Got Away' by Katy Perry. He wasn't fantastically good but he was tuned into the music and could hit all the notes. Then the scene moved to the backstage where Harry was waiting with a few other people. A scream was heard as something flew by the group sending them out into the stage. This is when she saw the lights shudder and Harry Howe look up.

I came out of the vision panting for breathe and my nose was bleeding. Liam and Shannon quickly helped me cover it up before anyone noticed.

"Vision" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, Roseden may be in danger after all!" I said as I walked off.

* * *

><p><em>(Roseden's P.O.V)<em>

Roseden sat amongst the empty seats gazing at the stage, the first group was already practising their scene. He saw a yellow headed girl walk on stage and take full control of it all. This was Joanna, a confident girl who likes to speak her mind. Like Sophie but without the added flare. She was speaking in a Italian accent as they had taken the manuscript from an Italian written play. She was good but this only made Roseden feel worse.

For weeks his group have been trying to figure out how to end their performance. They had figured out how to start it and keep it running but not how to finish with an impact.

Joanna's group finished with a small dance number and walked off the stage to allow Harry's group to come on. Roseden has always said he was a good actor but not a likeable person. Roseden watched in the audience seats as they started their performance. Along with four girls and two more boys, Harry was putting on a good performance. However, since Roseden was the only one in the audience seats, Harry was making him the focus. Basic training for a performance to always have an audience person to look at; Roseden didn't like Harry looking at him, it made him cringe.

"Posh Snob" Roseden whispered to himself. The scene changed to only the girls, Roseden felt something was wrong. He felt a gust of wind down his neck and turned around. No one was there but as he looked up to the lights they started to flicker. Then they were normal. After all the incidents that have happened Roseden couldn't stay in the seating area and hurried backstage.

* * *

><p><em>(No One's P.O.V)<em>

The gust of wind brushed through the theatre. On stage the wind up-drifted into the lighting area. A workman was sorting out a dodgy light when he dropped a screw onto the wire tied around the railings. It punctured the plastic round the wires and connected itself into two electrical wires. The man walked away without realising what he has done. As he left the railings, he snapped one of the straps holding it up, making it creak and fall a tiny bit. The lights shook as one of them began to spark and the clamp above it loosened a bit.


	10. Harry Howe

Chapter Ten

_(Natalie's P.O.V)_

The next day, I, Liam and Shannon prepared ourselves for the confrontation with both Harry's death and Roseden.

"We will have one shot at this and no more!" Shannon said putting on a white and black hoodie, her red hair tied up in a small bun. Liam had just placed on a Gothic coat and tie as I ran down stairs; my short grey dress bouncing on my knees.

"Calm down Natz!" Liam shouted and I stopped. She looked up and Liam's pale blue eyes and smiled. "Were gonna save this one!"

Shannon laughed at Liam's pun. I still was worried for Harry but I was worried more for Roseden. I felt sorry for him as he has the worst effect of it all. Making Dylan walk out off the office which later led to his death, meeting up with Sophie two hours before her death and Jodie saving him but cost her life. I tried to put the thought out of her head. I looked at Lima in front of me and tip-toed. My lips met his and for the first time in weeks I felt his heart beat in rhythm to my heart. I pulled away and smiled happily.

"C'mon lets get going!" I said as I walked out of Roseden's house. Liam and Shannon rushed after me, locking the door.

* * *

><p><em>(Liam's P.O.V)<em>

Me, Shannon and Natalie arrived at the theatre fifteen minutes before the show. I entered the actual audience seating whilst Natalie and Shannon got the tickets. The place was packed for five drama exam pieces. I wondered down the aisle and found a crumpled programme on the floor.

I picked it up and looked. Howe's group was on before Roseden's, his group was last. Natalie and Shannon found me reading the programme.

"What have you got there Liam?" Shannon asked.

"A programme"

"We got one as well" Natalie said. She brought it out of her bag and gave it to me. I opened it up to find a page full of everyone who was performing. At the bottom of the page was a memorial section to Sophie Lund and Jodie Coward.

"I didn't know Sophie and Jodie were supposed to be performing" I asked the girls.

"They were!" Shannon said. "Roseden told me, Dylan was supposed to be sorting the lights out as well!"

"Co-incidence?" Natalie asked.

"Could be but how do we fit into it?" Shannon asked. The two girls thought for a bit before being shoved to their seats. They stared at the stage.

"Well?" I asked, hoping for an answer. It was all well in good pretending to put on a brave face but inside I was scared. Natalie's kiss subdued it for a small time but it came back.

"Nothing"

"Me neither"

"So it was just a scare then!" I said. I stared at the stage as the background changed colours.

We watched the first three groups with absolute boredom. The first two a musical retake of the death of someone. In the first group, Jodie was supposed to be the lead role but some other girl got it after her death and could not sing. Joanna, a friend of Natalie's, started off her Italian piece and managed to actually make me laugh a couple of times.

Then I realised.

"Were here!" I leaned over to the two girls and whispered loudly.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"The connection" I stated as Natalie just realised; Shannon was still oblivious. "Dylan lights, Sophie, Jodie and Harry are performing and we are here watching it!"

Shannon then realised.

"So what, the connection is the theatre?" she asked.

"Maybe" Natalie said.

Harry's group had just finished and was bowing to the audience. Then they all walked off backstage.

"Roseden's on next" Natalie started. "In my vision, Harry's backstage and Liam is singing!"

"What song?" Shannon asked.

"The one that got away by Katy Perry!"

"WHAT!" Shannon shouted. "That's the introduction part!"

Roseden walked on stage and placed the microphone in the stand. He was wearing a forest green suit and black shirt, his hair was under a black wig. All three of us got up and ran to the backstage stalls.

* * *

><p><em>(No One's<em> _P.O.V)_

Roseden started to sing and all of his classmates looked on to see him. Harry grew jealous off all the attention being passed on to Roseden and barged to the front.

The lighting ladder shuddered as a light man walked across it. A bolt came loose and the bridge fell a bit but unnoticed by anyone. A spark appeared as the ladder fall made the screw dig deeper into the wires, almost cutting it completely.

Natalie, Shannon and Liam rushed through teachers and backstage people and bumped into Joanna.

"Natz!" Joanna screamed. No one on stage or in the audience heard it.

"Jo, not now"

"Oh do you wanna see a closer look at Roseden?" she asked Natalie.

"Yes please!" she only said it so she could get closer to Harry.

"This way" Joanna said as she walked off to some curtains.

Natalie however suddenly felt weak and started to fall but Liam and Shannon caught her.

In the vision, Natalie saw the incident at school. Cars crashed everywhere and it skipped to the bit where Jodie forced Harry's crew inside. They rushed through the door as Joanna was about to leave. She was knocked to the floor and was suddenly scared as the flaming Jodie came running in. Jodie fell to the floor, catching fire to Joanna's skirt. She tried putting it out and two teachers including Mr Robinson witnessed the incident. Then a car came crashing through the door and rolled over the teachers. Joanna screamed as the car rolled over her head completely crushing it. Then it changed to when Natalie saved everyone, she was walking down the stairs at the time confused at the incident. She ran upstairs as soon as Mr Robinson was stabbed by the pole.

Natalie came back to reality, watching Joanna skip off.

"It's not Harry that's next!"

"What?" Liam said. Roseden was still on stage singing, the big chorus was coming up.

"Joanna!" Shannon yelled.

"Yes?" But as soon as Joanna turned around, the lighting bridge fully let go off its clamp and came swinging towards Joanna. It hit Joanna at full speed sending her flying across the stage. Roseden stopped to see this.

Joanna landed into the group Harry was in front off and landed in a pile of broken wires. She stood up but to her shock she was electrocuted as she pulled a wire out of a plug. The electricity passed through her body with such voltage her head set on fire. She ran into the crowd making them run into the stage and audience.

Roseden ran into his three friends and was immediately furious. Harry ran into the centre of the stage where he was about to fall into the orchestra pit. Joanna quickly followed in such pain, her arms outstretched and screaming for help. The entire audience was fleeing for what they assumed to be their lives.

A squeaking noise was heard and the light above Harry fell.

"HARRY!" Roseden shouted running on stage. Harry looked up to see his doom. But before the light hit him, Roseden jumped into him, making him fall into the orchestra pit. The two boys landed as the light hit Joanna on the head, killing her.

Natalie sensed that Joanna was supposed to grab Harry then the light fell on them both, killing Joanna but knocking out Harry. Then Joanna's flaming corpse would set fire to Harry killing him.

Harry and Roseden groaned as they tried to get up but the landing must have at least affected their shoulders more than anything.

"We saved one!" Shannon said, gasping for air. Liam next to Natalie gripped her hand. Natalie gripped back.

"WHAT!" Harry said.

"We saved you!" Shannon said.

"WHAT!" he said again.

"You were going to die!" Liam said.

"WHAT!" Harry shouted in a panic.

"Oh Do SHUT UP!" Roseden said as he layed on his back in pain; a tear strolling down his face as he stared at the ceiling.


	11. The Truth

Chapter Eleven

_(Natalie's P.O.V)_

I sat in the living room of Roseden's house. His eyes pouring out his anger towards me, his mouth trying not to lash out and his entire body stance resembled that off an army general. My eyes were fixed on the ground since there was no one else in the room. Roseden had asked if we could speak alone so our new friend, Harry Howe, took Liam and Shannon round to his house.

"I'm sorry Liam" I apologized using his first name. I lifted my eyes up and regretted it. Roseden looked like he was ready to cry.

"I know you are" He replied, an edge in his voice obviously showing his determination to not shout. "I'm just sorting out my emotions"

"What are you a woman?" I tried to add a pun in. Roseden chuckled and decided to sit across from me.

"You know why I'm annoyed" He asked me. His eyes burning into mine as all of his emotions flickered through them. Anger, Sadness, Loneliness and Togetherness was what I could guess.

"Because something is killing off our friends one by one" I then thought of another reason that might annoy Roseden. "Plus the only one who survived is the person you dislike the most"

Roseden nodded at what I said. "Not fully. But they're understandable reasons"

"Then why are you annoyed?" I had to ask. He was my friend and if he was annoyed at me I would like to know.

"Because I'm not on the list" His answer surprised me. He would rather be on Death's list rather than survive. "Before you ask why, let me explain. I would rather be on the list and fight for survival with my friends. But since I'm not on the list, I'm fighting for my friends. So how do you think I feel everytime someone dies?"

"You feel ashamed because you couldn't save them"

"Exactly, you probably have felt the same as I have. But it's just that you'll be so worried about your own life that the others won't matter" he words ran through me and I immediately jumped up.

"How can you say that?" I screamed. Roseden looked scared and ashamed. He knew he should have kept quiet. "How can you say that I'll put myself before my boyfriend and my bestfriend?"

Roseden lowered his head and answered. "Because it is human instinct; too survive"

I immediately knew he was right. The first vision I had ever had, I moved away from Liam and ran up the ladders. It was my motivation to stay alive that sent me up them ladders. But it was also the death of both Liam and Shannon that made me realise that my own selfishness had killed them.

Roseden stood up and walked away from me. "I'm sorry I said that. I was wrong"

"NO wait" I threw out my arm and gripped his shoulder. I turned him round and made him look at me. "You're not wrong. You understand this better because it has affected you more than the rest of us. I understand the need for survival"

"So when the time comes, do you think that you will put yourself before the others" he asked me. All signs of anger had disappeared but I could feel his trembling hands on my own.

"I think the instinct will kick in and I'll be ready for it. I will try to save the others before myself" I smiled, making him smile. I quickly brought him into a hug and he rested his head on mine. I missed hugging my friends.

"Thank you for being you" he said and pulled out of the hug. "Let's go to Howe's. I want to destroy something of his"

* * *

><p><em>(Liam's P.O.V)<em>

I didn't want to leave Natalie alone with Roseden. He was trembling with anger when we left and I thought he could lash out at her. But then I thought about it more clearly, he would never hurt Natalie.

I was standing against the dining room window; Howe had placed out snacks for me and Shannon on the long mahogany table. Shannon was sitting on the edge of her seat, nibbling at a packet of crisps. Howe said he had to call his friends and say he couldn't meet with them anymore due to something coming after him.

"No Sam, I just need to be alone ….. No I'm fine ….. Don't worry about me, you just be happy with the others ….. and Sam ….. I'm sorry" Harry ended the phone call. He came into the dining room and looked glum.

"You OK" I asked him. He looked up and nodded.

"It was hard but it needed to be done" Harry said, placing the phone in the middle of the table. I was tempted to ring Natalie up and ask where she was. "I still can't get my head around it"

"Around what" Shannon said. She stared at her bestfriend's enemy with a look of boredom. "Around the fact that we were supposed to be killed in a terrible event and due to the fact we survived; the supernatural being we know as Death is haunting us and killing off those who weren't supposed to die."

Harry nodded.

"What's hard to understand about that?" Shannon laughed to herself. I smiled whilst Harry looked away. He knew he was out of his comfort zone around us, wait till Roseden got here.

I looked out the window again and my heart started to dance. Natalie and Roseden were walking towards the main door; Natalie in shock at the size of Harry's expensive house and Roseden staring with ultimate hate for it.

"There here" I yelled. Shannon dropped her crisps and ran to the door. I copied her whilst Harry stayed at the table. Shannon yanked the door open as Natalie was about to knock. I saw my girlfriend standing there in surprise and enveloped her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around my shoulder as she sensed the fear in my body.

"It's OK Liam. I'm OK" She broke the hug and I quickly pecked her on the lips. I would never get used to her.

"What did Roseden do?" I whispered to her. Roseden had been taken in by Shannon and no doubt she was taking him to Harry. She of all people longed to see Roseden tear off Harry's head.

"He talked about how he was feeling" Natalie stopped for a second and sighed. "He also explained about human instinct"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that they will be a time when I will fight for my own life rather than others." The words were like ice against my skin.

"How could he say that, you are the most caring person I know" I stopped myself from yelling. Natalie was still in my arms and I could tell by her shivering that I was scaring her.

"I was shocked myself" She said regaining confidence. "But when I thought about it, he was right"

"How could he be right?"

"Because he has risked his life to save people; if he knew he was more likely going to die he wouldn't probably have jumped at Harry" Natalie explained. I listened to her and she was right. I was worried myself about saving myself rather than saving Harry. I could have easily moved him out the way.

"Your right"

"Well Roseden is right" she corrected me, giving me a smile. I smiled back at her and let her out of my arms. We entered the huge house, hand in hand. Shannon was standing out the dining room which had its door closed. I looked around for Harry and Roseden and realised I could hear loud mumbling coming from behind the door. Shannon was grinning and biting his thumb as the voice grew louder.

"What are you doing Shazza?" Natalie asked. Shannon turned around and hushed us.

"Harry wanted to talk to Roseden in private so he closed the door. They have been shouting for two minutes now." Her face lit up as we came closer to the dining room. We placed our ears against the wall and I realised I could hear them perfectly.

"How DARE you!" Roseden shouted at Harry. "I have done nothing but cover up for you"

"And I am grateful but I just can't handle you giving me dirty looks from behind my back. Don't deny it everybody sees them" Harry replied. He was clearer which meant he must have been nearer to the wall.

"You were meant to see them" Roseden replied. I could sense him using his hands to give his words more emphasis. "Dickhead"

"Says you, you twat!" Harry yelled. "You're lucky you don't have the burden we have"

"Burden, you wanna know what a burden is. Having to hide the real reason why your sister is dead is a burden. Having to see the reason walk by you every day and not freak out is a burden. Plus and this is a good one, Knowing I can never be sane whilst you are still alive drives me crazy. I would rather have your 'burden' than what I've got"

Everything went quiet. Me, Natalie and Shannon looked at each other.

"What are they on about?" I asked.

"Don't know" Both girls said. I placed my ear back against the wall. They were slight sobs which told me that someone was crying.

"I'm sorry" Harry sounded very apologetic. "Liam, look at me, don't cry. I am sorry. I didn't realise what I was doing."

"You pushed her off a cliff" Roseden revealed. My eyes went wide as all of us found out about his sister's death.

"She said she was going to jump. You were there. We were cliff-jumping" Harry's voice was filled with panic. Roseden quickly sobbed again.

"But she didn't want to; she balanced on the edge and wanted to walk away. You pushed her off saying it was safe." Roseden technically screamed. Harry gasped in shock as Roseden continued his rant. "She would have lived and instead someone else who jumped on their own free-will would be dead. You killed her"

"If it meant that much to you why didn't you tell the police. For a whole year people thought she committed suicide and you could have set the record clean by telling the truth. Why didn't you?"

"YOU KNOW WHY!" Roseden sounded hurt. This was rare for us, he was never hurt. Whatever had happened to us was breaking his very soul. "You know why" Then the room became silent.

All three of us moved just as the two boys opened the door. Roseden had tear stains down his cheeks and ran off upstairs. Harry's gaze followed him, as did all mine and the others.

"Liam, could you go after him" Natalie broke my concentration. I looked to her and remembered; remembered the time before the pile-up when I talked to Roseden. He revealed stuff to me he didn't want anyone else to know, especially Natalie and Shannon.

"Sure" I ran after him.

* * *

><p><em>(Natalie's P.O.V)<em>

Liam ran upstairs and I couldn't help but turn my gaze to Harry. He was looking down at the ground, ashamed. So he should. Roseden had us all believing his sister committed suicide when actually harry pushed her off the cliff. My gaze turned to Shannon, who was wrinkling her face in disgust at Harry. I could only guess that she was thinking the same as me. 'Why did Roseden cover it up?"

I was about to ask Harry the question when I felt myself going. My legs had given way and my vision blanked out. I could still hear Shannon and Harry call my name but everything was dark. My breathing had increased and I felt something run down my face. I was having another vision; this one was a lot worse than the others.

The vision started off with my first sight of Harry's Manor house. The huge Georgian designed house was breathe-taking to look at. The pebbled pathway felt cold underneath my feet. Similar to Jodie's vision, I felt like I was actually there. But something was wrong about it, or turning wrong. The windows glowed a sickly orange and figures ran past them. Then some music started to blast out from the house. 'You Make Me Wanna Die' by the Pretty Reckless was booming its weird notes and dark lyrics across the house. I could sense the vision ending as it started to blur. How it ended frightened the hell out of me. Someone screamed, I couldn't tell if it was male or female; but as the scream grew louder all the windows and most of the walls smashed open. The vision ended.

I opened my eyes gasping for air. What was wrong with these stupid visions?

"You OK" Harry asked, holding a glass of water if I needed it.

"No, I had another vision. Something is going to happen here and it's going to be big." I explained. Shannon and Harry looked scared.

"How big?" Shannon asked.

"The whole house blows up"

"SHIT!" Harry yelled.


	12. The Start of the End

Chapter Twelve

_(Liam's P.O.V)_

Roseden had disappeared. I ran up the stairs just seeing his shadow turn right and that's when I lost him. I called out his name multiple times but since this house is so massive I might as well use a flare. All the doors were shut so if I saw one open Roseden would probably be in there.

I had almost given up hope when I felt a small draft of wind. This wind wasn't cool and refreshing; it was freezing and lingered to my skin as if it was stalking me. I decided to follow the wind which led me round the corner of the corridor. As I turned, I saw Roseden. He was staring at a window, no, a set of glass doors leading out onto a balcony. I walked closer to him, keeping my promise and at least to try and talk to him. As I moved closer I realised it was raining, how long have I been looking for Roseden exactly?

"Roseden, are you OK?" I asked. My voice broke through the oncoming breeze as if something was trying to fight me off.

"No" Roseden's reply made me worried. I was about two steps away from him and I could see that he was staring out the glass doors.

"What's wrong?" I managed to get to his side when I saw his face. He resembled someone who had just seen a ghost. The rain splattered against the balcony and doors. Roseden gradually moved his finger and pointed at the set of doors. That's when I realised, he wasn't looking out the window; he was looking at the window.

"Death" Roseden's only word echoed throughout the corridor. I moved behind him to see what he was looking at. The rain drops rolling down the glass was forming a shape. Some moved in curves and some just fell straight down. But the most recognisable shape possible. The rain was forming the shape of a skull. "Death is here"

* * *

><p><em>(No One's P.O.V)<em>

Both Liam's stared at the omen. Nothing could be done; they knew Death was upon them. Shannon and Harry were helping Natalie stand on both feet when they felt the eerie gust of wind on their skin.

"It's here" Natalie said. Her arms were around both Shannon's and Harry's necks, trying to stable her legs. She managed to take a few footsteps until she stood up on her own. The three teenagers knew that something was going to happen but first they had to warn Liam and Roseden.

The wind travelled through the upstairs corridors. A loose door opened up and out rolled a dis-used wheelchair from about the nineteen thirties. The rain poured down onto the open skylight in the room and opened it more. Wind blew into the house, pushing the wheelchair down the corridor. As the wheelchair moved, rain was still drilling against the roof. Some managed to leak through and down onto piping and electrics below. As the water hit some of the wires, they fused and smoke rose up in the walls. More water droplets kept on falling down. A small pool was forming at the bottom.

"I'll turn the heating up" Harry said. Both girls agreed and followed his lead as he took them to the main engineer room.

Liam and Roseden started to back away from the window. As the moved on backwards, Roseden didn't realise the small air vent with the oil can on. He nudged into it and the can fell down the tube.

"What was that?" Roseden asked. Liam looked at him then the air vents.

"Don't know, Harry said his parents were having everything refreshed" Roseden looked at him with confusement. "You know; clean carpets, new looking wood and well-oiled vent system."

"How does that Basterd afford all this shit?" Roseden asked, anger starting to boil up.

The oil can fell down the ducts and into a small bend in the works. The lid popped open and oil started to spill out. Light flickered near-by as Harry, Natalie and Shannon entered the engineer room. Shannon looked at the air shaft in the wall and frowned.

"This is where we warm or cool down the house. Warm air will pass through the house and heat us up" Harry explained as he turned a dial. The huge copper machine in the corner started to hum with heat. He jumped forward and opened a small door, showing the flames behind it. He smiled as the two girls winced.

"CLOSE IT" Shannon yelled. Harry laughed and only placed it to the metal.

"I can see why Roseden dislikes you" Natalie said. Harry smiled at her flirtingly, obviously desperate at this time. Natalie groaned and marched out of the room, Shannon quickly on her tail. As Harry left the room his shirt caught the gas valve on the wall. He turned it to fully open and gas filled up the room and into the air shaft.

Oil started to spill from the shaft and formed a line towards the furnace in the corner. The door started to swing open due to the heat levels. Wind mixed in with the flaming furnace, ash fell out of the copper cage and danced in the air. Some fell to the ground, extinguishing their flames and making them dead. As the oil finally reached the side of the furnace more ash danced around as they landed on the floor. A hefty chunk was blown into the direction of the pool. As it connected, the oil ignited. Flames followed the trail and started to rise up into the ventilation shaft. The fire climbed up the fallen trail of oil and headed towards the oil can.

* * *

><p><em>(Natalie's P.O.V)<em>

All three of us spread out in search for Roseden and Liam. My mind however was more focused on Liam, no way am I losing him. I ran up the stairs and turned right whilst the other two turned left.

"Roseden, Liam. Where are you?" I shouted out; nothing.

"Natalie" Harry's voice rang from the other side off the floor.

"What?" I replied, seeing his face pop out of a room.

"Be careful of the greenhouse" Harry started to explain. Why should I bother about a greenhouse on the upper floors? "Before you say anything, it's a room made entirely out glass; with metal supports so it stays up. The construction workers have been working around that area recently and it has become un-safe."

Wow, he was being nice. Maybe he felt guilty for the incident with Roseden's sister. "Thanks"

"I'll check the room from outside, I should be able to see if anyone is in there" He said, jumping down the stairway. I watched him leave; he opened the door and walked outside only for the door to shut tight. It crashed against its frame but the thing I could remember was Harry's expression of shock. The door wasn't supposed to close. I skidded down the stairs and grabbed the handle. I turned it but nothing happened; the door was locked and neither I nor Harry, who was banging on the other side, could open it.

"Natalie"

"Harry open the door" I yelled back. My fists clenched as I banged them against the thick wood.

"I can't, it's stuck" He yelled back.

"Don't you dare leave us here" Tears rolled down my face as I realised we were trapped. I could feel it in my bones that someone wasn't going to make it out alive.

"I won't. Go find the others and bring them here" Harry ordered. I found myself sniffling and not moving. "GO!"

I nodded to myself and headed back upstairs. I continued down the right corridor, calling out the boy's names. Sometimes I called out Shannon's and received no replies.

"Liam. Where the fuck are you?" Now I don't swear much but I didn't care at this moment in time.

"Natz" I head Liam call in surprise. I followed the sound down two more corridors, peering round every corner. Then I saw it, the wheelchair. I didn't receive a body staggering vision like last time. Instead Liam's face just popped up in my head along with a smash pair of glass doors behind him.

"LIAM!" I screamed out, realising he was next on Death's list. I ran round the corner to find both Roseden and Liam staring at me. Liam's eyes were lit up but then they turned to worry as he saw I was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked, moving closer to me and taking my hands. I buried my face into his chest, not wanting to let go.

"Were locked in, Death doesn't want us to leave" At my words both Roseden and Liam tensed up. Roseden looked wide-eyed at Liam then to the window. As I glimpsed to the window I could see the heavy rain pouring down. In my view off outside I could see the glass room Harry was on about. My vision went blurred and I turned to Roseden.

* * *

><p><em>(No One's P.O.V)<em>

The oil can was burning heavily in the air shaft. Gas was filling up the room and through the ventilation system. Since the gas was thin it wouldn't be able to travel through walls and round bends quickly.

Shannon was steadily making her way around the main bedroom area. She couldn't believe how huge this house was; she'd probably get loss and starve to death before anything else happens to her. She managed to freak herself out and chills ran down her spine. Feeling cold she decided to find a jacket of some kind. Instead she found the central heating system; a small plastic box with a vague shape offs the house. It showed that heat was only reaching the lower floor. Decided it couldn't hurt anyone, she turned up the heat and made sure it made its way up to the floor she was on.

The engineer room hummed at its order, to send heat up to the top floor. The air vents activated and both warm air and gas charged into it. The burning canister started to flicker furiously until the gas that had spread across the house ignited. The torrent of flames exploded through pipes and walls all across the house. The engineer room, which was drowned in the gas fully combusted and most of the area was taken into flames.

Harry was outside, the rain was pouring down hard. His skin felt raw as each drop came after another. He could see the greenhouse above his head. He had been outside for five minutes and there was no sign of anyone. He decided to try the door again. But something stopped him as he heard rumbling all around him. Then boom after boom, his Manor house started to explode. Flames and brick flew away from the main building as it exploded. He covered his face as bits of ash fell on him. He was only a few feet away from the door when it fully exploded. Harry was sent to the ground, rain still pouring down on him.

Shannon felt the rumbles beneath her feet, something was happening. The heating system started to shake and so did most off the walls around her. She was in the corridor looking around when the wall broke open. Heat filled the corridor as flames engulfed the roof and walls. Shannon fell to the floor, dodging the flames that was about to burn her face. She started to breathe heavily and crawl towards the end of the corridor.

Natalie, Roseden and Liam heard the explosions but they had no idea what was happening. The only they got was the faint glow off the main entrance being blown up. They looked at each other scared when Natalie had a gut instinct to turn around. She did just that and saw the old styled wheelchair. It started to rock back and forth in front off a beige coloured wall. Before she could react, the wall exploded in flames and gas. As pieces of bricks and embers spread across the corridor, the wheelchair zoomed forward. Natalie was in shock, she couldn't move. Then something tugged on her shoulders and she went crashing to the side. She looked straight across the see Roseden just as shocked as she was. They looked to their side to find Liam ready for his fate.

"NOOOOOO!" They both screamed as the wheelchair hit Liam at such speed he went crashing through the window.


	13. Shannon Shaw

Chapter Thirteen

_(Liam's P.O.V)_

The wall in front of us blew up. The wheelchair was being shot towards us; my earlier conversation with Natalie about instinct kicked my body into gear. I grabbed Natalie and Roseden by the shoulders and shoved them towards the walls of the corridor. Hopefully they wouldn't be touched. I looked at Natalie for a final time, her eyes full of tears. She then turned her head and looked to the side; the wheelchair was coming up fast.

"NOOOOOO!" She screamed. But something else was in the scream, another voice. I flicked my head to see Roseden by the wall. His body was in shock just as Natalie's was. I managed to glimpse at his eyes, they were watering up and a single tear fell from his left eye. I could only smile. Well at least I know I was loved. I closed my eyes.

My stomach felt pain as I was hit by the wheelchair. I was thrown backwards, the metal wheels still by my side. As I flew through the air I felt a sudden crack on my back, I guessed that was the glass doors. The harsh drops of rain pierced my skin as I went from the flaming insides of the house to the cold Death infected world outside. The sudden change made my head dizzy but even I could tell, I was falling to my death. I had accepted my fate when I found myself hanging in mid-air. I wasn't moving, the wheelchair was still falling until it smashed against the ground. I breathed in relief and shock as I looked up. Roseden was huffing whilst his hands tightened around my ankle.

He saved me.

* * *

><p><em>(Natalie's P.O.V)<em>

Roseden started to pull on Liam's ankle and I held my breath in fear. As Liam was dragged over the edge and onto the floor, I fell to the floor and hugged his drenched body. Roseden's hair and face was drenched as he placed it out to get a better look at Liam.

"Don't do that again" I screamed into Liam's ear. He winced before I started to pull him up. The entire corridor was on fire, we could get through if we ran for it.

"We can't run through that" Liam said, his whole body weak from the wheelchair. He looked warily at the flames whilst Roseden scoffed.

"Well you could always jump" He said. I couldn't help but smile at Roseden's sarcasm, even though it was the wrong place and time.

"If we stay to the middle and go fast, we won't be hurt" I said. Roseden smiled whilst Liam still looked worried. Roseden rolled his eyes and went first, running down the corridor and turning left. I didn't how bad it was round the corner. I looked back at Liam and smiled.

"Don't go" He said, grabbing my arm.

"Shannon is next and I intend not to let her get killed" I said, a bit of anger rising in my voice. Liam backed off from me and I ran down the hall. Flames surrounded my peripheral vision meaning that now I couldn't stop. I turned the corner and saw Roseden's face through the fire.

My vision went blurred for a second. No, I couldn't have a vision not now. I kept on running but the blurredness and flames defeating me at every try. Then I saw the flames turn into shapes: a freaky looking mask, a hairdryer, a pile of bricks, a screw bolt and a wheel. All these perfectly formed in the fire. Then it turned into one massive shape, a flower of some kind. The flames turned red and gave it a majestic colour. These visions kept on getting stupid.

I came out of my vision as I landed in someone's arms; Roseden peered down and dragged me away from the travelling flames. I looked up, his face covered in ash and dirt. He helped me stand up straight.

"I think Death is going to kill me by making me have a vision" I joked, knowing that not to be true. He smiled at me and then looked up. I turned my head to see Liam running towards me. He got out off the flames and headed towards us with a sad smile on his face. Knowing that all three of us were fine, we headed towards the main entrance area.

* * *

><p><em>(No One's P.O.V)<em>

The manor was halfway on fire. The places that weren't on fire were being captured by the angry flames. The entrance hall was the most affected since the engine room was right underneath it.

Shannon was trapped in the main bedroom, fire at taken up most of the corridor and she was scared, scared to move because she might get caught up in the flames. The room was boiling, the walls started to turn black as the fire started to spread. Shannon began to panic.

Harry was trying his best to make what was happening. His home was on fire, everyone inside could possibly be dead and he was outside in the rain. He had to get inside that house. He looked up from the floor, the front door had been blow clean off the wall. He had his entrance. Harry took his chance and ran over the flames. His face was engulfed in smoke and ash as he tried to find the others. He looked up the stairs that were scorched black and the coats of arms that had fallen onto the floor. The swords at the back of the crest were bent a bit. One was flicking up whilst the other was lying across the edge of a step. He wanted to move just in case someone tripped on it. As he headed towards the steps he heard a creaking sound and the ceiling gave way. It came crashing down covering most of the stairs and knocking Harry unconscious.

Natalie had outrun the other two. She managed to leap across the stairs and to the other side. She managed to glimpse at Harry looking at the coats of arms. She missed the sword just by an inch and looked back. She was looking at Roseden and Liam who were dodging crumbling walls and intense heat.

"Please hurry up" She whispered to herself. Hope filling her body as did adrenaline. As soon as the tow boys reached the stairs the ceiling creaked and gave way. The debris covered up the stairs and Natalie knew it was unsafe to cross it. She looked all over and saw the unconscious Harry.

"Take care off him" she shouted as she headed off for Shannon. The corridor she travelled down was just as burning. However some of the flames were larger and flicking wildly. "Shannon, Shannon!" she screamed again.

"Natalie" She yelled in response. Natalie followed the trail of Shannon's screams as another wall crumbled. She isolated the shouts to a room and opened the door. Shannon was hovering by the back wall as flames moved across the floor.

"Shannon c'mon let's go" Natalie screamed. Shannon was hesitant. "NOW!"

Natalie's authority in her voice made Shannon move. She leaped over the flaming floor and joined her best-friend. Hand in hand they ran down the corridor and made it past the flames. Before they reached the steps, Shannon turned Natalie around and brought her into a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered as Shannon broke the hug. She ran off to the stairs looking back at her friend. Her smile on her face acted like a flame itself. Natalie smiled back when she saw something shine. A little glimmer of light appeared at one off the steps. A sword was lying across it and instantly Natalie saw Shannon's face in the nearby fire.

"Shannon WAIT!" She screamed; it was too late. Shannon tripped on the sword and went tumbling down the stairs. Dust and ash was kicked up and Shannon's screams echoed through the hall.

Roseden and Liam looked up to find Shannon falling. Her screams ringing through their ears as she kept on falling. Then her screams ended as she landed face down into the dirt. A horrible sound was heard and instantly Roseden wanted to throw up. They started to climb up the rubble as Natalie came forward from the corridor. They saw the corpse in a matter of seconds.

Shannon lay on the rubble, the flicked up sword shooting straight through her forehead. Blood blended into her dark red hair and her white and black jacket caught on fire. Roseden and Natalie couldn't help but cry.


End file.
